Tenggelam
by Fvvn
Summary: Jean bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan panas pipinya yang meradang di tengah rintik hujan. Birthday fic for Riri Afnita. JeanEren.


Jean menatap langit mendung. Wajahnya mengadah, serius. Tatapannya lurus menembus cakrawala kelabu. Cengkeramannya mengerat pada bungkus kotak kecil yang bersemayam di telapak.

Tetesan material bening mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Interupsi yang membuat Jean berhenti melihat—menutup mata. Mengusap wajah dengan telapaknya sejenak. Lalu meninggikan kerah mantelnya kemudian. Kotak di genggaman, masuk ke dalam saku tebal. Tangannya beralih fungsi menjadi payung. Udara begitu dingin, membuat mulut Jean berasap di setiap hembusan napas. Kakinya berlari menuju bangunan tinggi terdekat di depan mata.

"Jean! Cepat!"

Suara cipakan dari genangan air yang terinjak menemani sepanjang langkah. Jean bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan panas pipinya yang meradang di tengah rintik hujan.

"Cerewet! Aku juga tahu!"

Orang yang berteriak di depannya tidak tahu.

Ya—ia tidak tahu.

.

.

.

**Tenggelam**

**Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Rate T+**

**Warn : AU, OOC, JeanEren, Speed plot, Simple fluff**

**[Kado untuk Tatad a.k.a Riri Afnita yang berulangtahun—maaf, telat OTL]**

.

.

.

Keplakkan dari buku tulis mengenai kepala Jean kala ia menguap lebar setelah jam pertama usai. Wajah mengomel, bola mata bundar hijau menyorotnya yang malas-malasan.

"Masih pagi udah nguap! Pinjam buku PR Fisigay dong!"

Jeda sejenak saat iris keemasan Jean menyorot balik.

"Masih pagi udah nyontek—"

Satu geplakkan lagi didapatkan Jean. Namun kali ini ia balas dengan geplakkan terhadap sosok pengganggunya di areal yang sama menggunakan buku catatan.

_**PLAK.**_

_Well_, lawannya tidak komplain—hebat. Malah melempar cengiran lebar yang membuat mata Jean jadi sipit kala catatan multifungsi yang sekian detik lalu ia pakai untuk memukul sapiens, kini berpindah tangan.

"Hehehe—" ada kekehan, "Makasih Jean~ I lap yu so mach till it's hurt—" saking bosannya mendapat 'pujian' _default_ Eren, Jean sampai memotongnya dengan satu bekapan ekstrem di bibir Eren—berupa cubitan dengan telunjuk, jari tengah dan jempol.

"HMPPP—"

"Salin di bawah waktu lima belas menit atau jam ketiga traktir aku roti bulan celurit cokelat—"

Eren menangkis tangan Jean yang menghalangi gerak rahangnya.

"Maksudmu Croissant?" alis naik sebelah, tangannya mengusap bibir yang terasa baal sehabis dijepit nista dengan jari bertekstur kuli, "Memangnya sejak kapan kau suka manis? Lagi jatuh cinta ya—"

Kali ini Jean menutup rapat wajah Eren dengan telapaknya yang besar—tak memberikan celah samasekali untuk si unyu penggoda di depannya dalam menuntaskan melodi jahil.

"HMPHH!"

Jean tak ambil pusing. Hanya memutar bola mata melihat sosok di depannya belingsatan karena kekurangan napas dibekap telapak lebar yang wanginya mirip sambal terasi.

.

.

.

**( '_')**

Kertas remas mendarat di punggung Jean, bertubi-tubi. Wajah persegi panjang itu melongok ke belakang, tidak berselera. Ceracauan guru sastra mereka masih mengisi keheningan kelas—sekeliling murid sibuk menunduk, membaca (atau berpura-pura membaca sebagai kamuflase tidur di dalam kelas). Cuma sosok di belakangnya saja yang memasang wajah pongo dengan mata bundar segar dan bibir agak manyun ke depan.

"Hei, hei. Hari ini orangtuamu lembur tidak?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Punggung Jean bergerak, memutar untuk akses menoleh lebih. Sedang Eren menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah.

"Hari ini aku nginep di rumahmu ya!"

Tiga siku-siku di kepala Jean menyembul.

"Ha?"

"Nanti kubawakan kaset _game_ yang kemarin kita bicarakan. Plisplisplisplis—"

Sentilan mengenai dahi Eren sontak. Untung saja jeritan sakitnya tidak sampai di telinga pengajar berusia lanjut. Eren mendecak—mengelus jidat dengan wajah yang memberengut.

"Dasar kuda girang."

"Oh, begitu. Oke. Jangan coba-coba datang ke rumahku dengan ransel dan muka jelek— "

"EHHHHH JANGAN BEGITU!"

Derit suara kursi terdorong, suara spartan Eren dan tubuh yang menjulang mencolok di meja pojok dekat jendela menginterupsi suasana. Ehem. Seluruh kepala murid mengarah padanya. Memerhatikan. Guru berkepala bohlam, kumis lebat, dahi penuh lipatan menunjuk pintu kelas dengan ekspresi sumringah.

"Silahkan, pintu keluarnya disana."

Aura hitam menyelubungi tubuh tua di depan papan tulis—membuat Eren dan Jean kicep lalu manggut seperti pudel kecil yang mematuhi tuannya, spontan.

"Y-ya!"

Keduanya lari terburu sebelum tindakan fisik-berupa-lemparan-penghapus-papan-tulis dari sang guru terlepas kendali.

.

.

.

**( '_')**

Jean tak bisa mengedipkan matanya saat tubuh bidang nan putih basah, rambut layu dan wangi buah mencemari penciumannya.

"Hei, itu _Lompat_ edisi terbaru?"

"H-hah?" Jean buru-buru membenahi wajahnya yang dirasa janggal saat kalimat Eren membuyarkan pikiran. Sorot madunya mengekori arah pandang Eren yang mengarah pada komik di tangan Jean. _Crap_—ia lengah dengan sosok Eren yang baru saja selesai mandi, "Oh, ya—kenapa? Kau belum beli yang baru?"

"He eh," Eren sudah memutar arah memunggungi Jean sambil menggosok rambut dengan handuk kecil di leher. Kakinya melangkah ke pojok kamar dimana ranselnya bersemayam dan Eren sibuk mengaduk tangannya disana, mencari sesuatu, "Kemarin uang jajanku habis untuk beli kado, jadi belum sempat beli _Lompat_ yang terbaru—"

Tangan Eren masih bekerja, sampai ia dapatkan sebuah kaus hitam dan memakainya tanpa tendeng alih. Mata Jean menajam diam-diam.

"Kado untuk siapa? Tumben."

Eren berbalik menghadap Jean setelah sukses memakai bajunya. Tersenyum lebar seolah meledek Jean dengan bersikap sok rahasia.

"Ada deh," Eren terkekeh sambil berjalan menuju gantungan untuk meletakkan handuknya. Lalu kembali duduk di sisi Jean dengan cengiran yang belum pudar, "Hehehe."

"Apa sih. Jangan bikin merinding ah."

Jean komplain, dan Eren hanya mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Yah, sebenarnya, tiga hari yang lalu Annie ulangtahun—"

Aneh.

Ada kecamuk di dalam dada Jean yang tidak menyenangkan. Napasnya jadi berat. Lebih-lebih saat Eren memainkan poninya sebagai pengalih perhatian. Sungguh, sebuah tabiat yang Jean hapal mati. Tabiat yang dilakukan Eren sebelum ia melontarkan kalimat pamer dengan cara malu-malu.

"Aku memberinya sebuah kalung—mahal. makanya aku ga bisa beli _Lompat_ bulan ini."

"Oh."

"Lalu kemarin, aku lihat ia mulai memakainya. Kukira, Annie sungkan. Tapi syukurlah tidak."

Jean tidak ingin membicarakannya. Sungguh.

"Kau tahu Mikasa menyukaimu?"

Persetan dengan mulutnya yang tidak bisa direm. Jean merutuk sebal dengan sikapnya yang tidak bisa tenang disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Kata siapa itu?" Eren mengerjap, heran, "Eh tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan Mikasa?" tangannya bersilangan, kepalanya miring. Jeda panjang mengisi kekosongan ruang kamar Jean yang senyap.

Helaan napas Eren memecah kondisi.

"Mikasa itu kan sepupuku—kau tahu sendiri."

Jean hanya ber'oh' ria. Berpura-pura paham.

"Aku mana bisa melihatnya dalam situasi lain selain sebagai sepupu?"

"Lalu—kalau Annie?" Jean berani sumpah ludahnya tertelan, pahit. Dan makin pahit saat Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah untuk menyembunyikan raut wajah.

Hanya ada gumaman ngawur dari Eren yang sampai detik terakhir tak menjelaskan apa-apa.

"Eee... Eee..."

Jean sudah paham.

Karena Eren seperti buku yang mudah dibaca.

.

.

.

**( '_')**

"Oi. Berat—"

"Pinjam punggungmu." Tanpa basa-basi Eren bersandar pada Jean dengan mata setengah terpejam. Musik mengalun lembut di telinga—dengan perantara _earphone_ dan jemari sibuk menusuk kotak jus dengan sedotan. Suara menyeruput terdengar di belakang Jean setelahnya.

"Hah. Anak-anak perempuan mulai beringas mendekati tanggal 14 maret."

Jean tak menyahuti karena sibuk menikmati komik di tangannya. Terlalu khidmat—atau mungkin, pura-pura khidmat.

"Oi."

Tak mendapat respon, Eren melepas salah satu _earphone_ di telinganya dan menoleh dengan bibir manyun.

"Kau dengar tidak?"

Jean menutup bacaannya dan menggeplak kepala Eren dengan komik tebal.

"Berisik. Jangan sok tenar lah—memangnya siapa juga yang mengharapkan balasan cokelat darimu?"

"Geh," Eren mengusap kepalanya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Taulah yang playboy dan dapat cokelat valentine setinggi Everest—"

"Jangan lebay."

"Tapi emang bener kan? Aku aja yang suka manis sampai muak liat cokelat-cokelatmu."

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri. Mau-maunya mengkonsumsi banyak sampai muntah-muntah. Ga pernah denger yang namanya _limit_ ya?"

Eren mengangkat bendera putih.

"Habis, sayang kalau cokelat mahal dibuang. Stress banget—mau dibuang semuanya mendingan masuk ke perutku."

"Ha," dengusan setengah niat terdengar, "Kau harus lihat bulan kemarin wajahmu itu seperti orang yang siap menghadap Tuhan, tahu. Makan ga berhenti-henti—"

"Diem!"

Jean cekakakan melihat wajah Eren yang memerah drastis. Eren berbalik, membenturkan punggungnya keras terhadap punggung Jean sebagai aksi ngambek. Memasang _earphone_ di telinganya lagi dan menyedot isi kotak jusnya. Volume lagu sengaja dikecilkan.

"Udah dua tahun di SMA masa ga ada satupun orang yang menarik perhatianmu? Semua cokelat dari anak-anak perempuan ditolak mentah—memangnya ga ada satupun diantara mereka yang kau sukai?"

Eren mengalihkan perhatian dengan topik barunya. Yang diam-diam menyentil sanubari Jean di bagian terdalam. Wajah kosong, bertopang pipi. Jean menghela napas sekali,

"Ga ada—" Eren hendak mendesah pelan tapi tertahan saat Jean melanjutkan, "Soalnya yang kusukai ga ngasih cokelat valentine bulan kemarin."

Tak geming sesaat. Kotak jus Eren tersedot keras sampai isinya habis dan ia lempar sampah itu ke sembarang tempat.

"Y-Yang benar? Jadi diam-diam kau suka seseorang?" tiba-tiba saja Eren memutar badan, menggelayuti lengannya pada bahu-bahu Jean—menciptakan sensasi berat yang menjengkelkan, "Siapa? Siapa? Kok ga pernah cerita? Parah!" ia menarik-narik pipi Jean, dengan kekuatan cubit yang sampai pada level badak. Jean merintih, kesakitan.

Ia tahan kedua tangan Eren dan menyundul dagu Eren dengan kepalanya.

"Aw!"

"Sejak kapan kau punya mulut seperti perempuan heh!" Jean balas menarik pipi Eren sampai melebar kemerahan.

"Aw! Aw! Sakit oiii!"

Tepisan Jean dapatkan.

"Coba kupikir-pikir sebentar."

"Sudahlah. tidak usah diba—"

"...Jangan-jangan, Mikasa?" Eren menatap serius, "Mikasa tidak membeli cokelat apapun untuk valentine kemarin—aku saja tidak dapat."

Eren jadi bergumam sendiri. Jean mencelos—lelah.

"Mikasa itu idolaku. Idola dengan orang yang disukai itu dua hal yang berbeda."

"Terus? Siapa?" nada ngotot keluar dari mulut Eren. kelihatannya ia tidak akan membiarkan Jean begitu saja.

"Sebelum itu, aku mau tanya satu hal padamu—" Jean malah membelokkan pertanyaan Eren.

"Apa?"

"White day besok, kau akan memberikan cokelat pada seseorang?"

Eren tercenung sesaat.

Pelan-pelan, kepala browniesnya mengangguk. Kelihatan sekali ia mengatur ekspresi agar tidak terlihat kelewat senang.

Dan _bats_—Jean bangkit begitu saja dari hadapannya. Berjalan beberapa langkah hingga pada jarak yang terbilang cukup jauh, barulah ia menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot memberi cokelat pada orang yang kusukai."

"Eh..."

"..."

"T-tunggu—"

Jean melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkan balkon di atap sekolah yang sejenak mereka pakai sebagai tempat beristirahat.

Dan suara pintu terbanting, menyahut.

"—Jangan-jangan, Annie?"

Eren tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

**( '_')**

Cuaca di keesokkan hari terlihat murung dan abu-abu. Jean lihat Eren berpayung biru, menumpang di sebelahnya gadis pirang dengan tubuh mungil yang menggenggam bungkusan kecil—bercakap-cakap dengan Eren yang tertawa di sampingnya. Di belakangnya payung merah milik seorang gadis Asia, menunduk bisu. Disampingnya laki-laki berambut pirang—menatap lurus pada jalan.

"Jean! Cepat!"

Suara cempreng mengacaukan konsentrasinya yang sempat berpusat pada satu pojok yang bergerak. Cepat-cepat Jean memutar kepala kembali menghadap depan—menghadap sosok botak yang memanggilnya sambil melambai-lambai.

Wajah Jean panas di tengah hujan yang dingin. Jean tahu ada sosok di belakang yang kini mengekspos posisi berdirinya—karena Jean memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan dari arah belakang dan tetap berlari ke arah depan. Berlari dengan detak jantung ramai, dalam tempo yang cepat.

_Deg deg deg deg._

_Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg._

Jean memilih untuk cuek dengan suara bising di dalam tubuhnya.

"Oi, sepertinya Eren tadi memanggilm—"

"Cepat ke kelas—aku belum ngerjain PR nih!"

Jean menarik syal Connie yang hanya bisa menganga kaget dan menjerit kemudian.

"Eh—oi!"

"Ayo cepet!"

"Tapi jangan tarik-tarik begini dong! kampret!"

Bibir orang di belakang Jean melengkung n saat panggilannya tak diindahkan. Keributan Jean dan Connie perlahan sayup seiring dengan jarak mereka yang semakin jauh dari hadapan Eren.

_Fix_, Jean tidak percaya dengan fiksi-fiksi yang selama ini ia baca.

Tentang keajaiban dan akhir bahagia.

Tentang kesempatan

dan harapan.

"Dasar Jean. Kenapa lari begitu sih?"

"...mungkin teriakanmu kurang kencang."

"Eh? Masa?"

Semuanya hanyalah kisah sampah.

.

.

.

**( '_')**

Sehari setelahnya, Eren bertanya pada Annie, apa gadis itu mendapatkan cokelat dari orang lain saat white day kemarin. Tas baru saja diletakkan di kursi dan Eren sudah beringsut ke mejanya dengan wajah penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"Ada. Beberapa."

"Oh—" jantung Eren mendadak deg-degan, "S-siapa saja?"

"...Bertholdt, Reiner, dan kamu."

Tiba-tiba diam.

"Hanya segitu?"

"Ya. Hanya segitu."

Diam lagi.

Eren mematung di tempat—membuat mata Annie melirik, tajam.

"Kenapa? Kau mencurigaiku bohong?"

"B-bukan begitu—" Buru-buru Eren menelengkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Annie, "Aku kira ada orang lain yang akan memberimu selain Bertholdt dan Reiner."

"Siapa?"

Dingin. Tenang. dan menusuk.

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud?"

"Ah—eh. Tidak," Eren grogi luarbiasa, "S-sepertinya aku salah paham." Ia terkekeh, menggaruk pinggir dahinya.

Annie hanya memalingkan wajah, bergumam.

"Begitu." Tangannya kembali sibuk mengaduk isi tas dan mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran pertama. Eren pamit kembali ke tempat duduknya. Pikirannya kini menerawang—jauh. Sejauh awan yang berarak tinggi di luar jendela, melintasi langit dan angin yang bertiup. Eren menghembuskan udara dingin, menurunkan kelopak mata, mendesah tidak paham.

Sampai pintu di kelasnya terbuka, dan sosok Jean muncul di ambang, menatapnya dengan senyuman yang lelah,

Dengan senyuman yang palsu—

"Yo, pagi—"

Dan sapaan yang hambar,

Barulah mata Eren terbuka lebar.

"P-pa—"

Ketika langkah pemuda dengan mantel hujan tebal di depannya tercipta canggung, memutar tubuh di baris dekat pintu bagian tengah dan duduk diam di kursi barunya di minggu ini. di jarak yang cukup jauh—yang hanya menyisakkan punggung beku di mata Eren.

Barulah ia mengerti.

Ada Sakit.

Perih.

Berdenyut-denyut.

Ada lubang kecil sembilu yang mekar di sudut hatinya.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : MPOES. Gue buat JeanEren gagal paham untuk ultahnya Tatad. Duh Tad, padahal tadinya gue rencana mau bikinin lo fanart Matt, malah sempetnya ngetik fic. Yaudah, fanart Matt-nya kapan-kapan aja ya #Plop.

Gue ga tau lagi—yu make me break my own rules, Tad. Afaan banget temen-temen gue ultahnya di tanggal segini semua—gue kapan hiatus woyy O(-( #StahpMe. Oke, ini bener-bener terakhir. Ampooon. Bakar aja gue di tungku perapian O(-(

Judul habis pikir. Sudahlah.


End file.
